In Nomine Lunae
by Vanehei
Summary: Miroku vivio algo traumatizante en su infancia. Unas marcas comienzan a parecer en su cuerpo pero la luz en la mirada cafe de esa chica podria cambiar su destino. FIC OSCURO, NO LEER SI ENCUENTRA OFENSIVO EL CONTENIDO LEMON, VIOLENTO Y RELIGIOSO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, de nuevo aca con mis loqueras. Este fic lo subi alguna vez, pero a alguien le molesto y me reporto. Si, sera un fic muyyyyyy fuerte (pero aun no empezaba lo fuerte cuando lo sacaron). Tendra violencia, drogas, lemon fuerte y algunas cuestiones religiosas. Pero quiero aclarar antes que anda que no hay ninguna intencion narcista detras de esto, yo respeto a todas la religiones y culturas. Esto es solo una historia, ficcion, algo que no es real y que no expresa necesariamente mis opiniones en cuanto a muchos temas y que no trata por supuesto , de indicar pautas de comportamiento.**

**Ya aclarando esto solo quiero decir algo màs. Gracias a quienes leyeron este fic anteriormente y me dejaron los reviews tan lindos que tanto me motivan.**

**Ahh y por ultimo les recuerdo.**

**PRECAUCIÒN, FIC OSCURO Y VIOLENTO. No lo lean si creen que les puede ofender algo del contenido.**

**Por su atenciòn, gracias.**

**In Nomine Lunae**

**Prologo**

_Las salas de espera casi siempre son un lugar repleto gente irónicamente, desesperada; tratando de tolerar el paso del tiempo que transcurre mas que en ningún otro lugar de una manera lenta y pausada; inundadas de revistas antiguas y de miradas que tratan de ignorar a los demás o que tratan de comenzar conversaciones forzadas. Esta sala de espera no era la excepción, pero Miroku llevaba años visitando este lugar y parecía ser inmune a todos estos signos de ansiedad ._

_Por fin llego su turno, entro a la elegante oficina decorada al mas puro estilo oriental y plagado con imágenes Budistas, en su interior, sentado en un cómodo sillón de piel se encontraba el Dr. Mushin, quien siempre lo recibía con la mejor y mas cariñosa de sus sonrisas._

Mushin: Hola Miroku. Toma asiento por favor.

Miroku: Hola Dr. Mushin, gracias.

Mushin: Y bien¿de que quieres hablar esta semana¿cómo has estado?

Miroku: Bien gracias.

Mushin: Siempre respondes eso, pero tu rostro siempre me dice otra cosa.

Miroku: Si, lo se, pero usted siempre pregunta lo mismo cuando ya sabe la respuesta.

Mushin¿siguen las pesadillas?

Miroku: Si, nunca se han detenido.

Mushin¿hiciste lo que te pedí¿Anotaste todo con detalle?

Miroku: Si, pero no creo que sirva de mucho.

Mushin: no seas escéptico, vamos, léelo.

Miroku: Usted ya conoce estas pesadillas, se las he relatado un millar de veces.

Mushin: No me importara escucharlo una vez mas.

Miroku: Esta bien. Si usted lo dice..

_El joven de cabello azabache y blanca piel saco un cuaderno de su mochila con varios dibujos en su interior, comenzó a hojearlo hasta que encontró entre todo ese arte un par de hojas llenas con su propia letra, aclaro su garganta, volteo a ver al anciano que se encontraba sentado enfrente de el, y comenzó a leer._

Miroku: Mi sueño.. comienza como siempre con el rostro sonriente de mi Madre, quien me toma entre sus brazos y me sube a mi recamara para dormir, juega conmigo por unos momentos, me hace cosquillas en el estomago y me da un beso en la nariz. Luego veo oscuridad, la luz esta apagada, comienzo a escuchar el latido de mi corazón acelerándose cada vez mas. Comienzo a escuchar gritos, alaridos llenos de terror y desesperación, me levanto de mi cama y me asomo por una pequeña abertura en la puerta, la cual deja entrar un pequeño destello de luz. Los gritos siguen y aumentan, camino hacia el cuarto de mis padres, lugar de donde provienen los gritos, súbitamente el silencio llena cada espacio, escucho pasos aproximándose hacia la puerta aun cerrada del cuarto de mis padres, siento un gran temor y me alejo de ahí, no regreso a mi cuarto, mas bien me acerco a las escaleras al final del pasillo. Veo a mi padre abrir la puerta, esta lleno de sangre y tiene una mirada extraña para mi, diferente a la cálida que siempre nos dedico a mi a mi madre y recientemente a mi nuevo hermano. Algo destella en sus manos, dirijo mi mirada hacia ese destello y noto que su ropa esta llena de sangre, y que en su mano sostiene un cuchillo de igual manera ensangrentado. Siento como mi respiración se hace mas rápida mientras que el miedo se apodera de mi. Mojo mis pantalones y mis piernas comienzan a temblar. El comienza a caminar hacia mi, su mirada sigue extraña, yo estoy paralizado, pero de un momento a otro reacciono y comienzo a correr, me tropiezo en las escaleras y choco con la pared blanca que las divide por la mitad, trato de levantarme, pero el esta parado frente a mi... su mirada sigue...

_En ese momento la voz del joven comenzó a quebrarse. Nunca desde que su padre asesino a su mama y a su hermano había podido relatar los hechos sin quebrar en llanto, nunca pese a que en ese momento el tenia solo 6 años, nunca pese a que 12 largos años habían pasado desde esa noche fatídica._

Mushin: Tranquilo Miroku, trata de respirar.

_La voz calmada del Doctor no ayudaba mucho al joven de bellos ojos color índigo, quien luchaba desesperadamente por encerrar su lagrimas en ellos._

Mushin: Respira Miroku..

_Era como si su respiración se encontrara minimizada a tal punto de que cualquier aparato medico hubiera tenido un camino duro tratando de detectarla y registrarla. Sin embargo poco a poco logro dar pequeñas y dolorosas respiraciones, mientras que su piel al mismo tiempo trataba de contener el sudor frió que comenzaba a deslizarse en ella._

Mushin: Ahora dime ¿qué nivel de ansiedad tienes?

Miroku: Un ocho..

Mushin: Sigue respirando, deja salir tus lagrimas.

Miroku¡ NO!..

_Nunca, en todo ese tiempo Miroku lloro, ni aun después de recuperarse de las heridas que su propio padre le había infligido, no lloro tampoco al visitar las tumbas de su madre y su hermano. Mushin sabia esto y pese a que una de las metas de la terapia era lograr que el joven lograra exteriorizar todo, sabia que no debía presionarlo. Todo el dolor que sentía vivía oculto en el, la única forma en la que lograba sacarlo era a través de sus pinturas. Pero lo mas extraño en el joven que nunca lloraba, era que no tenia ningún problema en demostrar alegría, lo hacia rara vez, pero en general tenia muy buen sentido del humor, al menos, así se mostraba hacia la gente importante para el, por lo tanto, no muchos conocían ese lado luminoso de Miroku._

Mushin: Sigue respirando.. vas muy bien.

_La mejor amiga de su madre, Izaori, lo adopto , y desde entonces ella, Inoutasshio, Inuyasha y algunas veces Sesshoumaru, se habían convertido en una familia para el. Izaori no hacia diferencia entre el y sus hijos "reales" y siempre trataba de apoyarlo pues sabia que lo que vivió lo tendría marcado de por vida._

Mushin: Mas profundamente.. muy bien..¿ahora en que nivel de ansiedad estas?

Miroku: En .. en seis.

_Después de meses de investigación la policía concluyo que el ataque se debía a que el padre de Miroku tenia esquizofrenia, y nadie lo había detectado oportunamente, lo descubrieron cuando leyeron en un diario que el mismo llevaba algo que los dejo helados " El diablo me pide que mate a mi hijo mayor, antes de que algo terrible ocurra, pero mi esposa no lo permitirá, tengo que matarla a ella primero"._

Mushin: Muy bien Miroku... ¿ahora en que nivel estas?

Miroku: En 4, ya estoy casi normal...

_También descubrieron que llevaba meses, o tal vez años luchando contra "la voces" que le pedían hacer eso, su lucha estaba siendo tan bien librada que nadie noto su enfermedad. Cuando la policía llego a la escena del crimen encontraron a la madre abrazando al pequeño Haruto, el murió al caer al piso, y también encontraron al pequeño Miroku tirado en las escaleras, con tres puñaladas en su pequeño cuerpo, pero aun luchando por su vida. Su padre por su parte, se encontraba tratando de suicidarse, pero no lo logro._

Mushin¿y ahora?

Miroku: Estoy listo para continuar Mushin.

_En su juicio la defensa utilizo su diario para alegar "demencia" y en vez de ser confinado en una cárcel fue sentenciado a pasar sus días en un sanatorio mental de alta seguridad. Muchas veces pidió ver a su hijo, le tenia que decir algo importante, pero Miroku por supuesto, no quería saber nada de el ni de su fortuna. Las empresas que deberían pasar a manos de Miroku fueron vendidas, y el chico poseía un Fideicomiso millonario, pero no pensaba tocar ni un centavo, tampoco permitía que la familia que lo adopto solventara todos sus gastos, trabajaba desde que tenia 12 años. Mushin le pidió a la familia que se lo permitiera ya que todo eso era parte de su proceso de recuperación._

Mushin¿seguro?

Miroku: Si.

_En ocasiones la depresión se apoderaba de Miroku, en sus pocos años de vida había tratado de suicidarse dos veces, y el mismo tuvo que vivir la experiencia de ser internado en un instituto mental durante varios meses, hasta que "se recupero", la condición por supuesto era visitar al Doctor Mushin, quien tomo el caso desde que la tragedia ocurrió. Pese a que los Psicólogos no deben involucrarse con los pacientes a nivel emocional, Mushin no pudo evitar encariñarse con el joven tras largos años de tratamiento._

Mushin: Muy bien, entonces cuéntame¿cómo va el colegio.?

Miroku: No se, todos son muy superficiales.

_El talento de Miroku para la pintura y para el arte en general era increíble, y por ello, recibía el apoyo de instituciones y de sus padres adoptivos. La beca que le habían otorgado en la mas prestigiosa Escuela de Arte del país era prueba fehaciente de eso._

Mushin: No son superficiales Miroku, son jóvenes. Tu también eres joven.

Miroku: Si, lo se.

Mushin¿cómo van tus pinturas?

Miroku: Bien, Inuyasha consiguió que una becaria de la Galería de Arte Moderno vaya a ver mi trabajo, tal vez , si ella lo recomienda y sus jefes lo aprueban, puedo tener mi propia exposición.

Mushin: Eso es muy importante, es la galería mas importante del País, te felicito.

Miroku: Si, gracias.

Mushin¿no estas emocionado?

Miroku: Hasta las lagrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Ángel Blanco

Las sesiones que supuestamente debían ser una ayuda emocional para Miroku siempre lo dejaban simplemente agotado. Tal vez era por el esfuerzo que realizaba para evitar justo eso, que sus emociones salieran a flote.

Su rostro se notaba inexpresivo siempre que salía de conversar con Mushin, no era por recordar lo que había pasado, puesto que aun sin conversar con el Doctor ese recuerdo lo perseguía día a día, estando dormido o despierto.

Ante tanta ansiedad el mismo comenzó a encontrar formas de aliviar su dolor, algunas de ellas eran sanas y artísticas como su don al pintar, sin embargo y desafortunadamente muchas otras eran dañinas tanto para su cuerpo como para su mente. El consumo de pastillas para dormir, o para permanecer alerta y uno que otro narcótico simplemente para sentir placer.

Placer, una palabra poderosa y llena de significado, pero que nunca había podido conocer en su forma mas pura. El único placer que Miroku conocía era proporcionado o por las cosas artificiales que tomaba, o por ella.

Se podría decir que era su novia, pero no había nada realmente establecido, simplemente tenían encuentros ocasionales para aliviar sus penas. Ella lo encontró, o el la encontró a ella, da igual, cuando un par de almas atormentadas se cruzan es por que deben estar juntas.

Ella era una chica ruda, capaz de regresarle un izquierdazo a cualquier hombre que se hiciera llamar "fuerte". Pero también era capaz de despertar en el los instintos mas animales. La química entra ellos era indudable, y la sensualidad era parte natural de su esencia.

Esa tarde, después de su sesión con Mushin, Miroku salió decidido a dirigirse a su casa, pero justo a la salida del elegante consultorio estaba ella, esperándolo, con su cara inocente y tierna, pero con la mirada provocativa que siempre la caracterizaba cuando lo veía.

Kikyo: ¿ como te fue?

Miroku: Como siempre.

Kikyo: Llevas días sin llamarme.

Miroku: Si, lo se.

Kikyo: Y ¿pensabas llamarme?

Miroku: No lo se, tal vez.

Kikyo: ¿ vamos a mi casa?

Miroku: No se, no me siento con ánimos ahora.

Kikyo: Pero yo compre algo que te dará ánimos y mucho mas. Créeme. Además te extraño.

Miroku: ¿ me extrañas?

Kikyo: Si, te extraño.

La mirada de Kikyo recorrió a Miroku de pies a cabeza mientras decía eso, insinuado muy poco sutilmente lo evidente. No lo extrañaba por su conversación sobre el arte del siglo XVIII, lo extrañaba por lo que la hacia sentir cuando compartían la cama.

Por su parte el era sincero, en ese momento su apetito sexual no estaba en su mas alto nivel, pero ante la promesa de la chica cuando le dijo que había comprado algo que lo ayudaría no dudo y la invito a subir a la motocicleta para dirigirse a su departamento.

Llegaron rápidamente al exclusivo departamento de la chica. Era lujoso y ubicado en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad, ese fue el precio que pagaron sus padres para mantenerla lejos y quedar ante la sociedad como una familia normal. Tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral de la puerta Kikyo se quito los ceñidos pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos, mostrando una diminuta tanga blanca que cubría apenas su femineidad. Después camino lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el enorme sofá de piel roja que adornaba la sala. Miroku la contemplo parado desde la puerta, aun no animándose a entrar, pero toda su indecisión se termino cuando vio a la chica sacar de entre los pliegues del sofá una bolsa con píldoras rojas.

Kikyo: Esto nos hará sentir todo al máximo.

Miroku entro al departamento y camino directo a la chica que sostenía frente a su rostro la bolsa con las píldoras. Justo cuando su mano estaba por tocar la bolsa Kikyo la alejo.

Kikyo: Primero, quítate la camisa.

Al principio Miroku puso mala cara, pero después y ante la promesa de olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas accedió . La camisa azul marino que cubría su pecho pronto estaba tirada en el piso junto a los zapatos de Kikyo.

Tan pronto como Kikyo vio el pecho desnudo de Miroku lo jalo del pantalón para hacerlo sentar junto a ella, después comenzaron a besarse, no eran besos dulces ni románticos, al contrario, parecía una batalla feroz por ver quien ganaría el control.

Después de un rato de estar en esa exótica lucha los ánimos estaban en el punto exacto en el que el resto de su cuerpo comenzaban a pedir a gritos continuar. Fue justo en ese momento que Kikyo se separo de Miroku, le dirigió una mirada sensual y tomo de la bolsa de plástico una de las píldoras. La coloco en la punta de su lengua, tomo un vaso de agua de la mesa de centro y la trago. Miroku solo se quedo observándola insinuándole que era hora de que el tuviera su dosis. Ella sonrió pícaramente, tomo otra pastilla de la bolsa y la coloco en su lengua nuevamente, mostrándosela a Miroku en una clara invitación para que la obtuviera de ella. El entendió el mensaje a la perfección, y tomo de su boca la píldora roja que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, era su mas grande perdición.

Los besos eran cada vez mas intensos, cada vez se aventuraban a mas lugares de sus cuerpos. Espalda, pecho, vientre, hombros, brazos, y todo lo que quedara al descubierto. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y bajo los aun primeros síntomas de su intoxicación se fueron quitando una a una las prendas que aun tenían puestas.

Desnudos y uno frente a otro, esa escena se había repetido muchas veces desde el día que se conocieron, de hecho, el primer día que se conocieron se encontraron en la misma situación. Ante la excitación y sin saber como, Kikyo termino sentada en el regazo de Miroku, sus entrepiernas se rozaban de una forma que solo les provocaba querer continuar. Miroku , bajo los efectos de las hormonas o de la droga se sintió vigoroso y se levanto sosteniendo a Kikyo con sus manos por debajo de sus glúteos.

Ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas y se coloco en la posición idónea para el coito. Miroku camino unos cuantos pasos nuevamente hacia la puerta que minutos atrás había sido testigo de su ultima pizca de indecisión , y apoyando la espalda de Kikyo firmemente contra el roble rojo de esa puerta comenzó a penetrarla fuerte y bruscamente.

Kikyo solo dejo salir un pequeño gemido de entre sus labios, al principio parecía de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en un suspiro de placer. El dolor en su espalda no le importaba, se sentía eufórica, emocionada y el ritmo cada vez mas intenso de las penetraciones la fueron llevando poco a poco a la cumbre del placer. Pronto los dos sintieron el orgasmo apoderándose de ellos para después caer rendidos en el frió piso de mármol cubiertos de sudor y sonrientes. Pero aun no terminaba, para ellos era como un ritual y habían realizado solo la primera parte del mismo.

Kikyo fue la primera en levantarse del suelo, se dirigió aun desnuda y gateando hacia donde sus jeans se encontraban y saco de la bolsa delantera una pequeña navaja para afeitar.

Kikyo: Aun nos falta marcarnos.

Miroku: No creo que sea necesario.

Kikyo: ¿no quieres otra pastilla?

Miroku no pronuncio ninguna palabra, pero claramente necesitaba mas de esa sustancia. Kikyo leyó su mirada y se acerco a el sosteniendo la fina navaja.

Kikyo: Muy bien, pero primero...

Al otro día Miroku despertó con unas nauseas tremendas, tan pronto como abrió los ojos noto que la luz lo enceguecía, pero en cuanto sus pupilas se adaptaron a la invasiba sensación, noto que estaba desnudo, recostado en el sofá y con Kikyo sobre su cuerpo. Ella aun estaba dormida y no daba señales de que pronto despertaría.

Un sonido lo hizo reaccionar totalmente. En el suelo su celular vibraba y producía un sonido peculiar al chocar contra el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando Miroku se levanto bruscamente casi tirando a la chica recostada sobre el al suelo. Tomo el ruidoso aparato en sus manos y presiono para responder al llamado.

Miroku: Si..

Inuyasha: ¿ donde demonios estas?

Miroku: Estoy en..

Inuyasha: Hemos estado buscándote toda la maldita noche..

Miroku: ¿toda la noche?

Inuyasha: ¡ si, Mamá ha estado preocupada ¿dónde demonios estas?

Miroku: Me quede dormido en casa de Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Eres un idiota ¿cómo que te quedaste dormido?. Saliste de la casa a las diez de la mañana..

Miroku: Discúlpame, dile a Izaory que me perdone, no era mi intención.

Inuyasha: Nunca es tu intención Miroku.

Miroku: Lo se, lo siento.

Inuyasha: Feh, díselo a ella cuando estés acá. Por cierto, la chica que vera tus pinturas esta aquí esperándote desde hace una hora.

Miroku: ¡ es verdad! Era hoy..

Inuyasha: Si, suerte que tengo la llave de tu estudio. Yo se las comenzare a mostrar, pero mas te vale llegar pronto

Miroku: Si, llegare pronto, voy para allá.

Inuyasha: Baka!

Con la última palabra pronunciada Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, pese a que a veces parecía brusco todo mundo sabia que compartía con su Madre la preocupación por Miroku. El mismo Miroku lo sabia, y aunque no parecía, valoraba mucho el cariño que le daban.

Desde que eran niños, aun antes de los asesinatos, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron siempre muy cercanos, varias veces los reprendieron juntos por hacer travesuras, inclusive, cuando ambos teñían 5 años pararon al mismo tiempo en el hospital por haberse roto huesos en una de sus aventuradas escaladas en el árbol sagrado del templo de su localidad. Después de que la madre y el hermano de Miroku murieron a manos de su propio padre, Inuyasha fue el único que trato de aportar normalidad a la vida del en ese entonces pequeño. Muchos creían que Miroku nunca se recuperaría del trauma. Pero fue Inuyasha el que logro hacer que hablara después de varios meses de mantenerse en silencio, y también fue Inuyasha quien logro hacerlo reir nuevamente. Ellos eran hermanos aun antes de que Izayoui e Inoutassou decidieran adoptar a Miroku.

Tan pronto como escucho que le habían colgado Miroku se puso de pie, tan rápido, que se percato de golpe cuanto le dolía todo el cuerpo. Posiblemente por las píldoras que le dio Kikyo, o posiblemente por la fuerte actividad física que tuvo. Su cabeza parecía apunto de explotar pero su conciencia evito que se quejara, en vez de eso se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, recopilando su ropa regada por toda la sala. Después trato de arreglar su cabello con sus propios dedos y sin mas preocupación que salir de ahí pronto se dirigió a la fuerte puerta de madera. Salió sin siquiera voltear a ver la pálida figura que yacía inmóvil en el sofá rojo. Salió deseando con todo su corazón no tener que volver a verla, pero esperando ansiosamente repetirlo todo.

Luciendo desalineado y enfermo acelero la motocicleta para llegar los mas rápidamente a su hogar. O al menos al lugar en el que vivía, no es que no lo amaran o el no los amara, simplemente para el nada era un hogar ya que en ningún lugar se sentía seguro.

Finalmente llego, la residencia Masataka, tenia amplios jardines y una enorme piscina, a lado de la cual se encontraba construida una casa mas pequeña perfectamente acondicionada para vivir independientemente de la casa principal, ahí es donde Miroku vivía y pintaba, era su "estudio" , su espacio personal. Justo de ahí estaba saliendo Inuyasha acompañado de una delicada joven. Miroku los vio demasiado tarde como para ocultarse y evitar que lo vieran en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba.

Inuyasha se acerco a el con su acompañante, ella sonreía, su rostro estaba iluminado, sus delicadas facciones parecían de hecho, iluminar todo el lugar.

Inuyasha: El es "el pintor"

Sango: Oh, ¡ Mucho gusto! Que bueno que pudiste llegar, vi tus obras y son espectaculares, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte.

Miroku: Oh, vaya, muchas gracias.

Tanto entusiasmo por parte de alguien parte de alguien para con sus obras le parecía extraño, y no es que la gente no se sorprendiera cuando viera su trabajo, si no que mas bien, en esta ocasión, la chica se mostraba de una forma muy peculiar, identificada con lo que pintaba. El, aparte de apenado por la reacción de la chica, se encontraba muy avergonzado por su aspecto, y trato de cortar rápidamente el encuentro.

Sango: Estoy segura que las personas para las que trabajo en la galería pensaran igual que yo.

Inuyasha: Es bueno pero no es para tanto.

Sango: ¿qué dices? Tu mismo estabas asombrado al ver la pintura mas reciente...

Inuyasha: Bueno, es que los colores eran muy llamativos..

Sango: No le hagas caso Miroku, estoy segura de que a el también le encantan tus pinturas. Oh, he sido de lo mas descortés, mi nombre es Sango Yokishiro.

La chica aun entusiasmada estiro su mano en seña de un cordial saludo al cada vez mas nervioso Miroku.

Miroku: Mucho gusto, muchas gracias por haber venido, pero este no es un buen momento.

Inuyasha: ¿cómo que no es un buen momento?

Miroku: No me siento muy bien, me tendré que disculpar.

Inuyasha: Miroku...

Miroku: Lo siento, lo siento Sango.

Ni la cara de desilusión de Sango evito que Miroku se retirara de ahí. Pero era lo mejor, estaba demasiado adolorido física y espiritualmente como para hablar de arte.

Pronto Miroku llego a su estudio, el lugar mas iluminado y oscuro de la casa, las enormes paredes de cristal hacían que la luz se infiltrara de una forma que jugaba con los colores de forma caprichosa, eso era un factor importante para que Miroku pintara de la forma en la que lo hacia. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para lavarse el rostro, fue en ese instante cuando vio su pálida imagen reflejada, pero lo que menos le importaba era como lucia, aunque por un segundo pensó en la mala impresión que dejo en la chica de la galería.

Aun estaba ahí, frente al lavamanos cuando vio en el espejo una figura reflejada a lo lejos, por un momento su corazón se acelero pensando que era una de las acostumbradas siluetas que vislumbraba en ocasiones, pero cuando volvió a mirar en esa dirección se tranquilizo al notar que era Sango, parada en la entrada del estudio luciendo confundida. Miroku salió del baño y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba, abrió la puerta y tal vez por la luz, o por que estaba mas cómodo físicamente, noto la extraornidaria belleza de la chica.

Sango: Discúlpame, se que no te sientes muy bien, pero olvide mi cámara digital aquí.

Miroku: Ah, no te preocupes, si quieres pasa a buscarla.

Sango: Gracias.

Sango entro al lugar, lucia muy apenada por importunar al joven pintor, pero la cámara en la que había registrado cada una de las obras de arte era importante para mostrar el extraordinario trabajo de Miroku, por lo tanto , se trago su vergüenza y entro por ella.

Estaba en una mesa frente a la mas reciente pintura de Miroku. Sango no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos nuevamente en las imágenes proyectadas en el lienzo. Sentía una gran empatia por lo que se proyectaba ahí, y creía que sentiría lo mismo cuando conociera al pintor, pero la actitud de Miroku la había desilusionado un poco ya que pensaba que seria una persona llena de sensibilidad ansiosa por compartir su visión del mundo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un joven que no tenia ganas ni siquiera de hablar de su propio trabajo.

De repente giro sus ojos hacia Miroku, el la observaba con una expresión serena, pero su mirada era muy intensa y Sango no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

Sango: ¿qué sucede?

Miroku: Oh perdón, solo me sorprendió la forma en la que veías el cuadro.

Sango: Si, bueno, no pude evitarlo, es muy... como decirlo, impactante, fuerte y hermoso.

Miroku: ¿en verdad piensas eso?

Sango: Bueno, no tendría por que mentirte.

Miroku: En eso tienes razón.

Un silencio incomodo se adueño de la situación mientras observaban el cuadro, ambos sin saber que decir o como salir de la situación.

Miroku: Ese que tanto te gusta lo pinte la semana pasada.

Sango: Y que tratas de decir en el.

Miroku: No se.

Sango: ¿No sabes?

Miroku: Pues, yo creo que no se decirlo con palabras y por eso lo expreso de esa forma. No se.. no se.

Sango: Pues al observarlo, me hace sentir cosas, pero no se si es lo que tratabas de expresar.

Miroku: ¿qué te hace sentir?

Sango: Me hace sentir.. soledad, tristeza, furia, pero al mismo tiempo me parece muy sensual y lleno de vida.

Miroku se quedo impactado cuando escucho a Sango describir lo que sentía al ver el cuadro.

Miroku: ¿en verdad te hace sentir eso?

Sango: Si, pero no me hagas caso, solo estaba divagando.

Miroku: Es increíble.

Sango: ¿qué?

Miroku: Todos los que la han visto hasta el momento solo han dicho que es un hermoso paisaje.

Sango: ¿Paisaje?

Miroku: Si.

Sango: Quieres decir que nadie ha notado que es un alma.

Miroku estaba mas asombrado aun, no lo podía creer, era como si la chica que estaba parada frente a el leyera sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Miroku: ¿un alma? Tu ves un alma en esa pintura.

Sango: Bueno, no exactamente, veo un ojo. Pero ese ojo me esta mostrando un alma que siente todo lo que te dije.

Miroku: No lo puedo creer Sango, eres la primera..

Sango: Para mi fue evidente desde el momento en el que la vi. Me encanta.

Miroku se quedo anonadado viendo a la chica observar su pintura maravillada. Era algo tan intimo para el, nadie lo había logrado comprender hasta ese momento. Sango salió de su trance y volteo a ver al chico, lo sorprendió mirándola intensamente y se sonrojo. Esto a el le pareció adorable y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonreír, una autentica y espontánea sonrisa muy poco común en el.

Sango: Entonces, Miroku, estoy segura de que las personas de la galería estarán maravilladas con tu trabajo. –dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano despidiéndose del pintor-.

Miroku: Si, bueno, muchas gracias por haber venido.

La chica emitió una tímida sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Miroku giro hacia donde ella se dirigía solo para interrumpirla en su paso y decirle algo que necesitaba decir.

Miroku: Sango, discúlpame si antes me porte como un verdadero patán.

Sango: No te preocupes, eres artista, tienes derecho a ser temperamental.

Miroku: No, de verdad discúlpame.

Sango: Esta bien, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos tratemos que no sea después de una noche de fiesta ¿o.k?

Miroku no lo pudo evitar, nuevamente se vio a el mismo sonriendo mientras tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sango se sonrojo nuevamente y finalmente salió . Miroku se quedo solo en el estudio pensando " la próxima vez que nos veamos". Un sentimiento raro lo inundo mientras la veía alejarse a trabes de los ventanales. Pero después dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación vacía y volvió a su mundo de miseria y dolor.

Se sentía cansado, pero no quería dormir. Camino de nuevo al baño y se sintió nuevamente sucio, decidió darse una ducha y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quito la camisa vio que sus brazos tenían muchos golpes marcados, y entre esos golpes la mas reciente marca de su encuentro con Kikyo, una cortada de aproximadamente cinco centímetros lo suficientemente profunda para causar dolor, pero no tanto como sangrar inconteniblemente. Emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor y continuo desvistiéndose. Mas marcas de cortadas se vieron en su piel, unas mas antiguas que otras situadas en sus piernas, su espalda, su estomago y su pecho. " debo terminar con esto, no quiero seguir haciéndolo" se dijo a si mismo mientras veía su figura reflejada en el espejo.

El agua comenzaba a correr en la ducha, y Miroku pronto se paro debajo de ella, mojando antes que nada su rostro y su cabello ahora liberado de la habitual atadura blanca que lo sostenía. Su malestar nuevamente se intensifico y comenzó a sentirse sofocado. Apoyo una de sus manos contra la pared del baño y trato de respirar profundo y calmarse. Pero no pudo, pronto el ataque de ansiedad se hizo incontenible. Afuera del baño Miroku noto una silueta blanca parada afuera del estudio. Trato de ignorarla " no hay nada ahí afuera, no hay nada ahí afuera"

Se coloco una bata de baño y salió a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama y repentinamente un estruendoso dolor se apodero de su espalda. Miroku se levanto de su cama y trato de caminar hacia la puerta de salida, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados ya que con eso creía que la silueta desaparecería pero cuando se encontraba a mitad del camino, nuevamente un fuerte dolor llego a su espalda. Era como si lo estuvieran cortando o golpeando con algo tan fino que partía su piel.

Callo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, el dolor se repitió una y otra vez, trato de gritar, de pedir auxilio pero ningún sonido salía de su boca . Abrió los ojos en medio del estruendoso dolor y vio justo frente a el lo que había dejado de ser una silueta para convertirse en una persona. En la posición en la que estaba, lo primero que vio fueron sus pies, Miroku alzo la vista tratando de ver el rostro de la persona pero el dolor era tan intenso que casi como un reflejo sus ojos se cerraban cada vez que "los golpes se repetían". Finalmente su mirada llego al rostro de la extraña persona, lo que vio paralizo su corazón por un segundo. La silueta blanca no solo tenia ropa de ese color, si no que su piel era tan blanca como un lienzo virgen. Era alta o alto, desde ese ángulo era difícil para Miroku determinar lo que era. Pero el detalle que mas impacto causo en el joven pintor fue la mirada de esta "persona". Los ojos eran de la negrura mas profunda que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, no había diferencia entre el iris y las pupilas, y los labios pálidos y delgados dejaban entre ver una sonrisa de satisfacción que muchos podrían calificar como escabrosa .

Fue solo un segundo el que Miroku logro ver el rostro de ese extraño individuo. Después, bañado en su propia sangre, sucumbió a pocos centímetros de la puerta.


End file.
